


Ghost

by setter_soul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Paranormal, Demonic Possession, Demons, Fluff, Friendly Ghosts, Ghosts, Insanity, M/M, Ouija, Ouija Board, Possession, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setter_soul/pseuds/setter_soul
Summary: Kageyama Tobio recently moved into Sendai City from Tokyo with his parents and older sister Akane. An odd yet comforting aura comes from the home, hence being over thirty years old but cozy. One night, Kageyama comes back late from volleyball practice at Karasuno, and a lingering presence calls out to him. What could this presence be? After a few nights of investigating and realization, Kageyama finds out that this presence is a friendly ghost who used to live in the home.





	1. Chapter 1

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Shoyo's head sank into the pillow that was underneath his head, staring at the blank ceiling lingering above his head. His eyes widened in alarm as the ceiling fell out and a magnificent cloud stairway led up to the sun. Tears brimmed the bottom of his eyes and streamed down the sides of his face, wailing as if this beautiful sight was actually horrifying.

"Help me!" He wailed, his hands gripping the sheets as something flew to his face and scared the living daylights out of him. Wide red eyes, monstrous teeth, and a pale face with long black hair filled his vision. "Help me!" He screamed. "Someone fucking help me!"

Suddenly a female nurse rushed in, her shiny black hair swaying at her shoulders. "Shoyo, it's okay," she gasped, holding him by the shoulders and shaking him so his consciousness could come back. As the blood-curdling image began to scatter away, he began to sob quietly. Her long fingers wiped away his tears and she comfortingly stroked his cheek. "Shh, it's okay... It was nothing, alright? You're okay..."

"N-No, I'm not," Shoyo stuttered out between his crying. "I'm about to die, aren't it, Akane? I'm going to die. You know it, I know it, everyone knows it..." He sniffled and more tears spilled from his once alive chocolate eyes.

"We can only hope, Sho-" Akane began but was cut off.

"There is no more hope!" Shoyo wailed. "I'm going to die; let's just face it! And my death is going to affect so many people, and make their lives horrible, isn't that right? I don't want to die for the sake of myself and my friends and family! Why did this have to happen to me, Akane?! Why me?!"

Akane's eyes welled up in frustration. She knew herself there was no hope and that this poor boy was going to die. It wasn't his fault, either. He only happened to get heart cancer and hallucination. It was horrible to only find out that at age twelve did the doctors knew he had cancer. At that point, it had gotten too severe there was the slimmest chance of hope.

Despite all of the doctors' hard work, however, that Shoyo only had two weeks to live. And this was his last day.

Shoyo panted with fear. Was this really going to be his deathbed? A bed that so many people probably have died in already in another city five hours away from his own home? Was this really going to be his last few hours to live? In fact, his friends and family had already come to visit him and they left with tears streaming down their cheeks no matter how much positivity was plastered onto their phony faces in the beginning. Even his homeroom class came together all the way from Sendai City. They talked with him for about thirty minutes, each one handpicking him a flower and putting it in a large vase together to give him. The girls cried mostly, but even did Hinata's male classmates end up sobbing. Shoyo was the sunshine in the classroom, and now they knew that it'd be dark forever.

"I... I don't know what to say anymore," Shoyo managed to say, choking on his own words. Akane only ruffled his hair.

"I'll wait, Shoyo. I'll wait." She whispered. Shoyo smiled at Akane. Even though she was a nurse in training, only being eighteen and in college; only being a complete stranger to him, he still appreciated her. Over the months he stayed at the hospital, she always accompanied him through his meals and very late at night even though she still had to go home to her family and friends. She always said that to him: "I'll wait." As in, "I'll wait until you fall asleep. I'll wait until you're done ranting to me about that one boy who sat behind you in math who kept poking your head with his pen and how you're so relieved that you don't have to deal with him anymore now that you're here."

But in this case, she was saying: "I'll wait until you'll die."

"Thanks, Akane..." Shoyo hiccuped and gripped her pale hand. She was like the older sibling he wished he had.

"Anytime, Shoyo," she responded, brushing his hair back and making him doze off slightly. "At least we can say you died peacefully, right? Not by the shot of a bullet or painfully. Just laying in your hospital bed, relaxing, enjoying these last few moments, right?"

"Right..." The ginger-haired boy sighed. Tears welled up in his eyes and he squeezed her hand. "Tell everyone I say thank you for being so amazing and playing such a great role in my life, even that boy who poked my head with his pen in Math."

"I will," Akane promised.

 

 

Akane returned early that night, coming in with tears welled up in her eyes. It was just when she noticed her mother and father getting ready for dinner. They looked up at her with slightly worried eyes. "What's wrong, Akane-chan?"

"Shoyo died," She spoke quietly. "I feel so bad for not being able to help him..." The water began to stream down her cheeks and she wiped her eyes with embarrassment for crying in front of her parents.

"Pft, suck it up," Her younger brother said from the couch, his fingers quickly darting across his game controller as he played video games on their living room television. "You only took care of him because it was your job, too, right? Doesn't really matter." 

"Tobio!" Their mother spat, stomping up to him and turning off the television. "How could you act so heartless after someone who was important to your sister died?!"

Tobio sighed. "Sorry, Nee-san, Mom, Dad. I'm going to my room." He glared at his mother for turning off his video game he was playing and slammed the door behind him.

"Don't slam the door!" Their mother shouted. Akane was handed a tissue from their father and she blew her nose, throwing it into the trashcan nearby. "You're grounded, young man! Have some more sympathy for people!"

"The kid doesn't have any friends, Mom; I doubt he'd be sad if someone died..." She wiped her eyes again and put down her bags by the couch, turning the television back to cable and deciding to watch the news. "He just hasn't been able to feel friendship before."

"I guess you're right, but he should at least care about your feelings even if they aren't related to his life..." Their mother sighed as she set down the bowls of home-made ramen and put the chopsticks in the bowl. "Go tell him his food's ready, okay?"

"Okay." She walked to his room with a sigh, and then noticed he was laying on his side on the bed, shoulders hunched and his thumbs pressing frequently on his phone, probably texting one of his teammates because he was simply bored. "Tobio, dinner's ready..." She said shakily, still recovering from her meltdown when she walked into the home.

"Okay, give me a few minutes." 

"Okay..." Akane closed the door and walked back to the dinner table, sitting down and staring at her ramen. She took her chopsticks and stared at the noodles that draped from them.

Her appetite must have died as well...

"Shoyo would've loved a home-made meal like this," she smiled to herself and didn't eat the rest of the night as if she was saving it only for him.

For the ghost of him.

I'll miss you, Shoyo. And I'll remember you.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobio walked into the flat, his feet echoing against the walls. It was a small hallway at first that opened up into a large living room and kitchen. There was one door on the side of the hallway which probably was a bathroom, and another hallway coming out from the living room which probably were the bedrooms and other bathrooms.

"So your room's over here," Akane said, walking down the second hallway and pointing to the room. It wasn't very big, but it wasn't that small either. Kageyama noticed that his dresser was already there and so was his futon. 

"Okay," Tobio said dully and walked in with his large, bulky duffle bag and suitcase. His personal belongings. He put it on the plain futon and walked back out to get his study desk. "Can you help me carry in my desk?"

"Sure," Akane said and followed.

He was sixteen now. Yes, four years passed since Akane's temporary depression of the loss of Shoyo. Tobio was irritated at the fact when Akane said that Shoyo was like another little brother who just needed more care than most. Akane was twenty-two and attended to college, but lived home. Their house was close to Tobio's new highschool, Karasuno, and Akane's new college, Meiji. Moving was difficult, and Tobio still didn't know why they had to move. He wasn't really paying attention at the dinner table when his dad explained it, too focused on an upcoming volleyball game the next day.

They grabbed the desk and walked through the flat again, setting it down near the corner of the room across from his wardrobe. Tobio carried in more boxes after that of his belongings and set them down near his study desk after also bringing in his shelves. 

After taking out all of his bedding and putting it on the futon and his manga and putting it on the bookshelves, he collasped onto the futon with a large sigh. He closed his eyes with relaxtion, then opened them after seeing a random pair of eyes in his mind. 

"What the fuck?" Tobio whispered to himself, staring at the ceiling. He got back up and continued unpacking his things, quickly getting bored and tired again. He grabbed his volleyball and strolled outside to their backyard that was fairly large and had a giant sakura tree in the back center with other trees and bushes surrounding the backyard. He had to admit, it was pretty.

He placed the volleyball on the patio and walked back inside to get some empty cans to practice his setting. Then he brought them back out and set them in a lined order, grabbing the volleyball that must have rolled onto the dirt. He threw it up above his head and set it towards the far can ahead of him. 

To his surprise, the ball made a sudden turn to his left and slammed against the ground as if the air had spiked it. Tobio stood there for a moment to process what just happened, but noticed it was getting dark. 

"Hey Tobio, what do you want from Sukiya?" His mother called from the home. "Also, get back inside. It's getting dark."

"Curry," He said, then stood up and grabbed the cans and volleyball. "And give me a moment!"

"Okay," His mother said and walked out, then drove away to the resturant to get them food. They didn't have time to go grocery shopping today, so it was another day of fast food.

Tobio felt something odd about the backyard that he stood in at the moment. He felt the volleyball subconciously press against his chest when he wasn't even controlling it. Tobio must have made a flabergasted face because the pushing stopped and he was trembling violently. Not wanting to deal with what just happened, Tobio sprang up and snatched his volleyball, dashing inside and dropping the cans as he went. He didn't want to go back and grab them.

His mother arrived about fifteen minutes later with Sukiya on the small table in the living room. They still sat all around it and thanked for the food and ate while sharing some conversations. Nobody else seemed to feel uneasy but instead comfortable. Tobio had kept changing his seated position from on his knees to his legs crossed to his knees hugged to his chest. The slighest sound that wasn't the eating or his family's voices made him flinch in alarm.

"Tobio? What's wrong? You seem jumpy lately," His mother asked.

"I don't like this place. I want to go home," He stated firmly, pushing his bowl of curry away from him. "I'm finished eating."

"This is our home now, Tobio," his father sighed. "You can't go anywhere else."

"Yes I can. I want one of my friends to bring me back to Tokyo," He stood up, excusing himself and pulling out his phone from his front pocket.

"Tobio, no, you're staying here." His father's voice became more solemn.

"Ugh, _fine_." Tobio growled. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

"Watch your tone, Tobio!" His mother shouted after him as the door slammed. Tobio's body stiffened as he entered the room, and instantly turned on the lights and got on his phone. He texted all of his friends, hoping for a response. He got one back from Kenma, a boy from a rival school who almost spent his entire life on his phone. Tobio let out a breath of relief, beginning to text him back.

 

**_kags_ **

**help me i think this house is haunted**

**_kenma_ **

**what the shit why**

 

 ** _kenma_**   

**did you see a ghost???**

 

**_kags_ **

**no i felt it**

**_kags_ **

**it was creepy af... i was practicing my setting and when i went to set the ball it changed direction as if a fucking ghost spiked it**

 

**_kenma_ **

**what the hell**

 

**_kenma_ **

**do you want me to pick you up at the train or something?**

 

**_kags_ **

**no my parents won't let me. just talk here with me until i fall asleep**

 

**_kenma_ **

**okay so what school are you going to now?**

**_kags_ **

**this place called karasuno. i think they used to be a powerhouse school??**

**_kenma_ **

**oh yeah they were. we used to have a lot of practice matches with them, apparently.**

 

**_kenma_ **

**maybe we'll see eachother?**

 

 

 _Hopefully_ , Tobio thought. He had a lot of friends back at Tokyo. His school he used to play in was Fukordani. Fukordani and Nekoma (Kenma's school) had many practice matches and an away games.

Suddenly, the window burst open and a audible gust of air flew into his room, brushing his hair back. It was almost if a whisper breathed in his ear, saying something along the lines of 'notice me'. Tobio fell backward and stared at the window, his eyes wide with fear.

 

 

 

**_kags_ **

**yeah, hopefully.**

**omfg the window in my room just fucking opened by itself the curtains are blowing like crazy**

 

**kags**

**i'm so fucking scared i don't think i can move i feel like somethings holding me down**

 

Tobio breathed heavily, his chest feeling like it was sinking and dissolving as it sank into his bones. It was an uncomfortable and horrific feeling.

 

**_kenma_ **

**holy shit**

 

**_kenma_ **

**dude i have an ouija board do you want me to come over on the weekend and use it w/ you?**

**_kags_ **

**yes please come tomorrow**

**_kenma_ **

**can kuroo come?**

**_kags_ **

**yea idc**

**_kenma_ **

**okay.**

 

**_kenma_ **

**shit my mom found my phone i gtg**

**_kags_ **

**hell no you can't stAY HERE**

 

**_kags_ **

**kenma?? you there?? dude im going to get possessed**

 

**_kags_ **

**kENMA COME BACK**

 

**_kags_ **

**Kenma im fucking serious**

 

**_kags_ **

**KENMA?!**

 

Tobio stared at his phone in horror. He had looked back on his other contacts and nobody had replied. 

 _Shit, I'm going to die._ He thought, his head leaning into his pillow. He put both hands on the sides of his head and whispered, "Please don't bother me right now! Come back tomorrow!" 

And to Tobio's surprise, the possibly paranormal activites stopped for the rest of the night.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Shoyo sat in the shadow two months later, staring at the sleeping Tobio. He looked so peaceful and relaxed, his eyes closed which made his long eyelashes more noticeable. His cheek was smashed against the pillow and he seriously looked adorable when a bit of drool subconciously leaked from his lips.

Shoyo smiled and crept over. He could easily look at this new room and replace it as his own, remembering how his little sister Natsu would laugh at him about how he drooled all over the pillow. Shoyo would only give her a nuggie that made her giggle even more.

He could feel a tear slide down his cheek, and he slowly wiped it away. Even though he was a ghost, he still had the same abilites a human had, but only was invisible and unhearable. 

He wanted Tobio to see him. 

He wanted Tobio to hear him.

He wished Tobio wasn't scared of him.

He plays volleyball too. Hinata thought as he studied the boy's sleeping face. Are you a setter, Kageyama? I wish I could have spiked your tosses...They're really good. They go so fast like whoosh, and it looks so fun to spike. 

Speaking of that...where do you play volleyball now? It must have been sad having to leave your team when you moved into my house... Well, that's just the point of making new friends, I guess. 

And plus, you met me! Or, are you not happy about that...?

Shoyo's teeth gritted and more tears streamed down his cheeks.

What did you first say when Akane-chan walked into the room and cried? Were you sad too? How sad was she...? 

A small hiccup erupted from his throat and he felt like gagging. Outside it began to rain and thunder. One of the thunder bolts awoke Tobio, for he leaped from his bed in alarm and Shoyo felt his hand slide through his faded silhouette, pressing against the ground where he was sitting.

"Shoyo?" He asked in alarm and sudden fear. "Is that you?"

He can feel me?

"Switch on the lights if it's you." Tobio said, his body tense.

Shoyo switched on the lights and Tobio let out a sigh in relief. 

"Thank God," Tobio sighed. "I thought there was some demon in my room..."

Shoyo chuckled to himself, but it was not noticeable to Tobio. There isn't, don't worry.

"I can see you in the mirror..." Shoyo's eyes suddenly flashed to the mirror. He was standing there, as if he was still alive. Fluffy ginger hair, wide brown eyes, small body that was clothed with his pajamas, eyes swollen with his concern and tears. "That's you, right?"

Shoyo nodded eagerly.

"You were crying?" Tobio asked.

Shoyo's eyes widened in alarm and he blew on the mirror, writing: No, my eyes are just sweaty.

"Dumbass, your eyes don't sweat..." Tobio snickered, causing a lively blush to form on Shoyo's cheeks.

"Shut up, Bakageyama." Shoyo muttered.

"Did you just say that?" Tobio asked. "My name isn't Bakageyama."

"W-What?" Shoyo's eyes suddenly lit up. He can hear me?!

"Stupid. You're so stupid it's kind of cute." Tobio teased.

 

Tobio suddenly jolted awake, his eyes wide with shock. What was that dream about?! He couldn't really understand it. As he looked around, there was no presence with him. It was dark and gloomy, which caused Tobio to turn on the lights. It was so quiet it scared him. Usually he heard crashing noises or comforting whispers from the presence, which made him sleep much better.

Where'd he go?

And why was he the presence in that dream?

He let out a large sigh, looking at the clock. It was 2:03 AM. He was now just standing in the middle of his room with a confused, sleepy, but patient look on his face. He walked to his bookshelf and plopped back down into his bed, reading as the light burned above his head. 

He didn't go back to sleep the rest of dark even though he had school to attend.

He just read.

Maybe it wasn't even that, maybe he was just trying to find something to do other than sleep.

Who knows if Shoyo actually watches him while he's asleep? Even though it was creepy for a ghost to watch you asleep, he waited for him to come back. He might miss him if he fell back asleep.

He didn't want to miss him.

He really needed to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Tobio was extremely sleep-deprived that morning. He would stumble and yawn too much, almost falling asleep while eating his breakfast. The eye bags under his eyes were very noticeable, so noticeable that his mother had questioned him about it.

"I couldn't sleep," Tobio had slurred in reply.

So he ended up being late to morning practice that day. Daichi, the captain, had let it past because of his excuse and he was still getting used to Sendai, but told him to not be late again or else he'd have to sit out of practice. Tobio bowed respectfully with a "thank you for understanding" and got back into practice.

His setting was off, for every time first year spiker Makio had jumped for his approach he would miss it because of how Tobio set went flying past his head at the speed of sound.

"Sorry," Tobio apologized. "I'm just tired."

"It's okay," Makio waved him off with a reassuring smile.

"Hey, Tobio!" Coach Ukai shouted from the sideline. "What's up with you?! You better be focusing or else your going to have to do push-ups!"

"Sorry, Ukai," Tobio called back. It was all he could say.

His setting gradually got back on track the rest of morning practice, and by the end, his setting was back to normal. However, his serves were still missing the plastic bottles when they did serving practices. Tobio had to go through a dreadful 100 push-ups after he missed ten of his serves, already getting a warning when he missed his fifth. First, he was pulled aside by Ukai.

"What's wrong, Kageyama? You're still half asleep," Ukai pointed out with an irritated tone in his voice.

"I couldn't sleep last night nor this morning," Tobio muttered. "I'm just sleep-deprived."

"You shouldn't be pushing yourself, then. You should have just told Takeda that you need a bit more rest before starting." Ukai sighed. "Go do 100 push-ups and then sit out, okay? Maybe go get an energy drink from the vending machine instead of milk to keep you up."

_Like hell I'll do that._ Tobio thought inwardly, but nodded and went to do push-ups.

After that, he trudged to the vending machine. He stared at the vending machine for a moment before slamming his forehead against it.

"Wake up, idiot," he hissed to himself, continuing to slam his face on the vending machine front until there was a bruise under his fringe. Stumbling backward, he touched his forehead gently, but there was still the immense pain.

He decided to get the energy drink from the vending machine despite what he promised himself only fifteen minutes ago. The drink was cold, giving Tobio the idea to press it to his forehead and walk back into the gymnasium. Once he got nearby, he took it off his forehead so nobody would give him puzzled looks. He twisted the bottle cap and took a small sip, but suddenly lost the motivation to drink once he tasted it.

Takeda-sensei laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder briefly when Tobio walked in. "Just go sit down and watch, okay Kageyama-kun?" He said.

"Okay, Sensei," Tobio replied dully and went to sit down by his water and towel. Snatching the towel, he draped it over his head and stared at his knees with exhaustion, his fringe also falling in front of his navy-blue eyes.

"Looks like the King didn't get enough of his beauty rest," Kei snickered as he walked by Tobio. Tobio didn't notice, for he was actually dozing off, breathing lightly.

"That isn't that nice to say, Tsukishima. Kageyama's just more tired than usual," Koushi protested, a small glance going to Tobio's slouching form slouched over and asleep against the wall. Makio puffed his cheeks and snorted disapprovingly when he looked over at Tobio.

When morning practice had ended, Koushi walked over to him and crouched, taking the towel off of his head and shaking him lightly to wake him up. Tobio awoke, looking up into the official setter's grinning coffee-brown eyes. "Morning practice is over. You have to go to class."

"Okay," Tobio mumbled. "Did I fall asleep...?"

"Yeah, you did," Koushi had laughed while saying this. "It's okay, though. I understand. You're still getting used to your house and everything?"

Tobio hesitated for a moment, debating whether to tell him the truth or not. "Yeah, it's that..." He lied, standing up and grabbing his water bottle, towel, and energy drink.

"Hey, idiot!" Makio snapped. "Why'd you fall asleep in practice?"

"He was tired," Koushi explained simply before Tobio and Makio broke out into an argument. 

"Hmph, whatever," Makio huffed, his arms folding as he stomped away and to the club room. They watched for a moment.

"Anyway, Kageyama, do you want me to walk to the clubroom with you?" Koushi offered kindly, beginning to walk to the door. 

Tobio nodded wordlessly, walking to the clubroom at an agonizingly slow pace. Koushi stuck with it, though, adjusting to his pace and reminding him he was alive and about to run into a pole or wall several times. Koushi didn't mind it, instead he found it amusing and sometimes let him run into walls just to tease him playfully after. 

 

 

About seven hours later, after afternoon practice, Tobio was walking home and was getting bombarded with text messages from the group chat he was in with Koutarou, Tetsurou, Keiji and Kenma. He sighed and turned off his phone, shoving it in his pocket as he strolled to his home. 

Throughout the day, he was half-asleep, not able to focus in class. He had to go to detention during his break and his lunch, which he took as an opportunity to (somewhat) rest. The only thing that lingered on his mind was Shoyo, the ghost he had talked with earlier, the ghost who was in his dreams, the ghost he wanted to talk more with.

He stood there for a moment, stopping in his tracks. Then before he knew it, he was off to the department store to get an Ouija board himself. 

He had to take a trip to three stores. The first one said they only had English Ouija boards, and the second one had none, but thankfully the third one had one left. It was simple: white with the letters out and made of local tree wood. He bought it for 5,000 yen, not even caring how much it was. Sure, it was somewhat expensive, but _god_ he wanted to talk with Shoyo more.

As he walked back, questions came into his mind. He held the board snug to his side as he thought of why he was so interested about a ghost, a spirit who he could never actually _see_ , or _touch_ , or _hear._

He opened up his phone and turned it back on, going to the group chat.

 

**_kageyama tobio has logged on_ **

**_4:59 PM_ **

 

**_kageyama tobio_ **

**can you bring a ghost back to life?**

**_kuroo tetsurou_ **

**wtf kags why do you want to raise the dead or smthin?**

 

**_kozume kenma_ **

**kuroo shut up and idk i can look online if you want??**

 

**_kuroo tetsurou_ **

**oh please u love me**

 

**_kozume kenma_ **

**why did we make this groupchat again**

 

**_akaashi keiji_ **

**i think that's impossible kageyama-san, sorry**

 

**_bokuto koutarou_ **

**yeah same because akaashi is always right**

 

**_kageyama tobio_ **

**@ kuroo, uh maybe  
**

**@ kenma, yes please**

 

**_kozume kenma_ **

**okay one moment**

 

**_kuroo tetsurou_ **

**what ghost do you want to bring back anyway?? wtf??**

 

**_akaashi keiji_ **

**kuroo please stop cursing in the groupchat**

 

**_bokuto koutarou_ **

**yeah kuroo**

 

**_akaashi keiji_ **

**please stop bokuto-san**

 

**_bokuto koutarou_ **

**ok sorry**

 

**_kageyama tobio_ **

**i want to bring back shoyo, the ghost we talked with around two months ago??**

 

**_kuroo tetsurou_ **

**ohoohoho why is that? are you that desperate for a friend?**

 

**_kageyama tobio_ **

**hell no. i want akane to see him in the flesh again**

 

**_bokuto koutarou_ **

**but if you bring back the dead don't they become zombies???**

 

**_akaashi keiji_ **

**i've think you've been watching too many movies, bokuto-san**

 

**_bokuto koutarou_ **

**no!**

 

**_kuroo tetsurou_ **

**aww that's sweet kags**

 

**_kozume kenma_ **

**i found something**

 

**_kuroo tetsurou_ **

**ooo what is it?**

 

**_kozume kenma_ **

**Bringing people back from the "dead" is not science fiction anymore. Typically, after just minutes without a heartbeat, brain cells start dying, and an irreversible and lethal process is set in motion. But when a person becomes severely cold before his heart quits, his metabolism slows.**

 

**_kozume kenma_ **

**a woman fell into ice and was brought back to life after she died. the doctors filtered and warmed her blood and put oxygen into it. i think if we can do that, then shoyo might be able to come back. i'm not sure though, in one part it says that someone can be dead up to seven hours...i think shoyo has been dead for a few years, so most of his cells might already be permanently damaged**

 

**_kuroo tetsurou_ **

**holy shit man you type fast and are you a doctor whAT**

 

**_kozume kenma_ **

**i'm on my laptop, idiot, and no, i'm just using logic with the info from this site**

 

**_kuroo tetsurou_ **

**i cant do that lol**

 

**_bokuto koutarou_ **

**neither can i**

 

**_kageyama tobio_ **

**GUYS FUCKIN SHUT UP IM TRYING TO READ IT**

 

**_kageyama tobio_ **

**omg dude we can bring him back-**

 

**_kuroo tetsurou_ **

**i think kageyama has a crush on the ghost kid**

 

**_akaashi keiji_ **

**wow for once i agree with you**

 

**_kageyama tobio_ **

**sHUT UP I AM NOT**

 

**_kageyama tobio_ **

**i saw him in my dream though**

 

**kageyama tobio**

**and i found a school pic of him. apparently akane was given pictures from him :))**

 

**_kuroo tetsurou_ **

**yep he loves the ghost boy**

 

**_bokuto koutarou_ **

**what does he look like?**

 

**kageyama tobio**

**here**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**SHOYO HINATA, GRADE 9, CAPTAIN OF VOLLEYBALL CLUB**

 

**_kozume kenma_ **

**he looks like a baby lion**

 

**_bokuto koutarou_ **

**he's adorable!!!**

 

**_kuroo tetsurou_ **

**omg i want to glomp him**

 

**_kuroo tetsurou_ **

**also kenma you always have to associate people with cats**

 

**_akaashi keiji_ **

**he's so tiny...**

 

**_kozume kenma_ **

**shut up kuroo**

 

**_kageyama tobio_ **

**i got an oujia board though im going to talk to him now.**

 

**_kuroo tetsurou_ **

**you're so weird kags**

 

**_kuroo tetsurou_ **

**are you a ghost hunter or somethin?**

 

**_kageyama tobio_ **

**i am so done with you kuroo bye**

 

**_kageyama tobio has logged off_ **

 

 

Tobio's eyes focused on the Oujia board in front of him. A slow sigh came from his throat as he took it to his room and placed it on the ground next to his bed. 

He took the cover off and set it up. Quickly it was set up and he exhaled slowly.

"Spirits, I do not mean any harm or disrespect to you. If you are there, show you are present." 


	5. Chapter 4

Tobio was extremely sleep-deprived that morning. He would stumble and yawn too much, almost falling asleep while eating his breakfast. The eye bags under his eyes were very noticeable, so noticeable that his mother had questioned him about it.

"I couldn't sleep," Tobio had slurred in reply.

So he ended up being late to morning practice that day. Daichi, the captain, had let it past because of his excuse and he was still getting used to Sendai, but told him to not be late again or else he'd have to sit out of practice. Tobio bowed respectfully with a "thank you for understanding" and got back into practice.

His setting was off, for every time first year spiker Makio had jumped for his approach he would miss it because of how Tobio set went flying past his head at the speed of sound.

"Sorry," Tobio apologized. "I'm just tired."

"It's okay," Makio waved him off with a reassuring smile.

"Hey, Tobio!" Coach Ukai shouted from the sideline. "What's up with you?! You better be focusing or else your going to have to do push-ups!"

"Sorry, Ukai," Tobio called back. It was all he could say.

His setting gradually got back on track the rest of morning practice, and by the end, his setting was back to normal. However, his serves were still missing the plastic bottles when they did serving practices. Tobio had to go through a dreadful 100 push-ups after he missed ten of his serves, already getting a warning when he missed his fifth. First, he was pulled aside by Ukai.

"What's wrong, Kageyama? You're still half asleep," Ukai pointed out with an irritated tone in his voice.

"I couldn't sleep last night nor this morning," Tobio muttered. "I'm just sleep-deprived."

"You shouldn't be pushing yourself, then. You should have just told Takeda that you need a bit more rest before starting." Ukai sighed. "Go do 100 push-ups and then sit out, okay? Maybe go get an energy drink from the vending machine instead of milk to keep you up."

 _Like hell I'll do that._ Tobio thought inwardly, but nodded and went to do push-ups.

After that, he trudged to the vending machine. He stared at the vending machine for a moment before slamming his forehead against it.

"Wake up, idiot," he hissed to himself, continuing to slam his face on the vending machine front until there was a bruise under his fringe. Stumbling backward, he touched his forehead gently, but there was still the immense pain.

He decided to get the energy drink from the vending machine despite what he promised himself only fifteen minutes ago. The drink was cold, giving Tobio the idea to press it to his forehead and walk back into the gymnasium. Once he got nearby, he took it off his forehead so nobody would give him puzzled looks. He twisted the bottle cap and took a small sip, but suddenly lost the motivation to drink once he tasted it.

Takeda-sensei laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder briefly when Tobio walked in. "Just go sit down and watch, okay Kageyama-kun?" He said.

"Okay, Sensei," Tobio replied dully and went to sit down by his water and towel. Snatching the towel, he draped it over his head and stared at his knees with exhaustion, his fringe also falling in front of his navy-blue eyes.

"Looks like the King didn't get enough of his beauty rest," Kei snickered as he walked by Tobio. Tobio didn't notice, for he was actually dozing off, breathing lightly.

"That isn't that nice to say, Tsukishima. Kageyama's just more tired than usual," Koushi protested, a small glance going to Tobio's slouching form slouched over and asleep against the wall. Makio puffed his cheeks and snorted disapprovingly when he looked over at Tobio.

When morning practice had ended, Koushi walked over to him and crouched, taking the towel off of his head and shaking him lightly to wake him up. Tobio awoke, looking up into the official setter's grinning coffee-brown eyes. "Morning practice is over. You have to go to class."

"Okay," Tobio mumbled. "Did I fall asleep...?"

"Yeah, you did," Koushi had laughed while saying this. "It's okay, though. I understand. You're still getting used to your house and everything?"

Tobio hesitated for a moment, debating whether to tell him the truth or not. "Yeah, it's that..." He lied, standing up and grabbing his water bottle, towel, and energy drink.

"Hey, idiot!" Makio snapped. "Why'd you fall asleep in practice?"

"He was tired," Koushi explained simply before Tobio and Makio broke out into an argument. 

"Hmph, whatever," Makio huffed, his arms folding as he stomped away and to the club room. They watched for a moment.

"Anyway, Kageyama, do you want me to walk to the clubroom with you?" Koushi offered kindly, beginning to walk to the door. 

Tobio nodded wordlessly, walking to the clubroom at an agonizingly slow pace. Koushi stuck with it, though, adjusting to his pace and reminding him he was alive and about to run into a pole or wall several times. Koushi didn't mind it, instead he found it amusing and sometimes let him run into walls just to tease him playfully after. 

 

 

About seven hours later, after afternoon practice, Tobio was walking home and was getting bombarded with text messages from the group chat he was in with Koutarou, Tetsurou, Keiji and Kenma. He sighed and turned off his phone, shoving it in his pocket as he strolled to his home. 

Throughout the day, he was half-asleep, not able to focus in class. He had to go to detention during his break and his lunch, which he took as an opportunity to (somewhat) rest. The only thing that lingered on his mind was Shoyo, the ghost he had talked with earlier, the ghost who was in his dreams, the ghost he wanted to talk more with.

He stood there for a moment, stopping in his tracks. Then before he knew it, he was off to the department store to get an Ouija board himself. 

He had to take a trip to three stores. The first one said they only had English Ouija boards, and the second one had none, but thankfully the third one had one left. It was simple: white with the letters out and made of local tree wood. He bought it for 5,000 yen, not even caring how much it was. Sure, it was somewhat expensive, but _god_ he wanted to talk with Shoyo more.

As he walked back, questions came into his mind. He held the board snug to his side as he thought of why he was so interested about a ghost, a spirit who he could never actually _see_ , or _touch_ , or _hear._

He opened up his phone and turned it back on, going to the group chat.

 

**_kageyama tobio has logged on_ **

**_4:59 PM_ **

 

**_kageyama tobio_ **

**can you bring a ghost back to life?**

**_kuroo tetsurou_ **

**wtf kags why do you want to raise the dead or smthin?**

 

**_kozume kenma_ **

**kuroo shut up and idk i can look online if you want??**

 

**_kuroo tetsurou_ **

**oh please u love me**

 

**_kozume kenma_ **

**why did we make this groupchat again**

 

**_akaashi keiji_ **

**i think that's impossible kageyama-san, sorry**

 

**_bokuto koutarou_ **

**yeah same because akaashi is always right**

 

**_kageyama tobio_ **

**@ kuroo, uh maybe  
**

**@ kenma, yes please**

 

**_kozume kenma_ **

**okay one moment**

 

**_kuroo tetsurou_ **

**what ghost do you want to bring back anyway?? wtf??**

 

**_akaashi keiji_ **

**kuroo please stop cursing in the groupchat**

 

**_bokuto koutarou_ **

**yeah kuroo**

 

**_akaashi keiji_ **

**please stop bokuto-san**

 

**_bokuto koutarou_ **

**ok sorry**

 

**_kageyama tobio_ **

**i want to bring back shoyo, the ghost we talked with around two months ago??**

 

**_kuroo tetsurou_ **

**ohoohoho why is that? are you that desperate for a friend?**

 

**_kageyama tobio_ **

**hell no. i want akane to see him in the flesh again**

 

**_bokuto koutarou_ **

**but if you bring back the dead don't they become zombies???**

 

**_akaashi keiji_ **

**i've think you've been watching too many movies, bokuto-san**

 

**_bokuto koutarou_ **

**no!**

 

**_kuroo tetsurou_ **

**aww that's sweet kags**

 

**_kozume kenma_ **

**i found something**

 

**_kuroo tetsurou_ **

**ooo what is it?**

 

**_kozume kenma_ **

**Bringing people back from the "dead" is not science fiction anymore. Typically, after just minutes without a heartbeat, brain cells start dying, and an irreversible and lethal process is set in motion. But when a person becomes severely cold before his heart quits, his metabolism slows.**

 

**_kozume kenma_ **

**a woman fell into ice and was brought back to life after she died. the doctors filtered and warmed her blood and put oxygen into it. i think if we can do that, then shoyo might be able to come back. i'm not sure though, in one part it says that someone can be dead up to seven hours...i think shoyo has been dead for a few years, so most of his cells might already be permanently damaged**

 

**_kuroo tetsurou_ **

**holy shit man you type fast and are you a doctor whAT**

 

**_kozume kenma_ **

**i'm on my laptop, idiot, and no, i'm just using logic with the info from this site**

 

**_kuroo tetsurou_ **

**i cant do that lol**

 

**_bokuto koutarou_ **

**neither can i**

 

**_kageyama tobio_ **

**GUYS FUCKIN SHUT UP IM TRYING TO READ IT**

 

**_kageyama tobio_ **

**omg dude we can bring him back-**

 

**_kuroo tetsurou_ **

**i think kageyama has a crush on the ghost kid**

 

**_akaashi keiji_ **

**wow for once i agree with you**

 

**_kageyama tobio_ **

**sHUT UP I AM NOT**

 

**_kageyama tobio_ **

**i saw him in my dream though**

 

**kageyama tobio**

**and i found a school pic of him. apparently akane was given pictures from him :))**

 

**_kuroo tetsurou_ **

**yep he loves the ghost boy**

 

**_bokuto koutarou_ **

**what does he look like?**

 

**kageyama tobio**

**here**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**SHOYO HINATA, GRADE 9, CAPTAIN OF VOLLEYBALL CLUB**

 

**_kozume kenma_ **

**he looks like a baby lion**

 

**_bokuto koutarou_ **

**he's adorable!!!**

 

**_kuroo tetsurou_ **

**omg i want to glomp him**

 

**_kuroo tetsurou_ **

**also kenma you always have to associate people with cats**

 

**_akaashi keiji_ **

**he's so tiny...**

 

**_kozume kenma_ **

**shut up kuroo**

 

**_kageyama tobio_ **

**i got an oujia board though im going to talk to him now.**

 

**_kuroo tetsurou_ **

**you're so weird kags**

 

**_kuroo tetsurou_ **

**are you a ghost hunter or somethin?**

 

**_kageyama tobio_ **

**i am so done with you kuroo bye**

 

**_kageyama tobio has logged off_ **

 

 

Tobio's eyes focused on the Oujia board in front of him. A slow sigh came from his throat as he took it to his room and placed it on the ground next to his bed. 

He took the cover off and set it up. Quickly it was set up and he exhaled slowly.

"Spirits, I do not mean any harm or disrespect to you. If you are there, show you are present." 


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so right now my life is real shit im 
> 
> im just sayin-
> 
> like not only being sleep deprived from mystic messenger but my mom has liver failure rn and my family is trying sosososo hard to get her into rehab for her to stop drinking but legit thEY ARE BEING ASSHOLES THEY WILL NOT LET HER IN-
> 
> so yeah im kind of having a mental breakdown it is not fun--
> 
> when ur sad fam listen to haikyuu songs they are helPING ME SO MUCH THO ^^;;; sososoososososo inspirational if you know the english words tbh
> 
> anyway,,,,,
> 
> yeah slow updates on all my stories tbh...it's hard to function with everything rn - the only things i really have the motivation to do is read, eat, and sleep...
> 
> well, here ya are. 
> 
> ALSO IM SEEING ANGEL NUMBERS EVERYWHERE HELP

Shoyo felt a presence in the house and walked over to Tobio's room, noticing he was trying to summon spirits. He peered over at Tobio's slightly concerned face. 

Shoyo let out a small sigh and sat down in front of him, his ghostly fingers pressing against the game piece and gliding it across the board. Tobio's fingers followed the piece, his face suddenly bright with interest. Shoyo spelled out the word _hi_ and let Tobio ask a question.

"Who is this?" He asked hopefully. Shoyo let out an inaudible laugh and brought it to spell out his name. A small smile appeared on Tobio's face, to Shoyo's delight. "Good. I wanted to talk to you."

Shoyo moved the game piece with force and speed, wanting to spell the words out more swiftly. He wished Tobio could hear him if he spoke, but he knew that wouldn't.

 _Me too._ Was spelled out on the board by Shoyo. Tobio looked a bit shocked but shook his head slightly. "Shoyo, do you get tired of being a ghost?"

Instantly, Shoyo moved the game-piece to _yes_. Even though he could sense Tobio wasn't surprised (obviously), he still looked a bit frightened at how fast the game piece had moved. Shoyo then brought the board to spell, _Why?_

"I want to bring you back to life," Tobio stated bluntly. "I think I can do it, I saw how online. You give the blood oxygen and-"

The game-piece began to shake, for Shoyo's fingers were trembling, and that made Tobio stop. Shoyo knew he wasn't a scientist or doctor, but he did know that bringing back the dead was impossible, especially if the person you wanted to bring back has been gone for years. Shoyo brought the trembling piece to _no_ , tears building up in the corners of his eyes. 

"Why not?" Tobio asked. "Please, let me try."

Shoyo spelled out _how?_ because God did he want to know Tobio's plan, no matter how idiotic it may seem. Shoyo knew his idea would make him feel worse because if Tobio actually did come up with an idea that, at first listen, seemed possible, Shoyo would have the hope himself. 

"You have to give the blood oxygen and circulate it again so your heart starts to beat, and then cells will reproduce and maybe, just maybe, it'll work, and I can get you back alive because I want to talk to you in person and I want Akane to see you again, and you didn't deserve to die because of your sickness because so many people want you back including me and - "

Shoyo stopped listening, and focused on his sobbing from the other side of the table. Tobio was blabbering with thought and hope. His fingers left the piece so he could smash his palms into his face and cry into those hands, trying to listen but at the same time forcing himself not to, because he was well aware that _his_ hope was going to be torn in two. 

The same thing happened with the last time. When Akane began to cry, or just when Shoyo noticed her walk into the room or the hands began to shake, tears streamed down his pale cheeks and he began to lose his mind, because _hell_ she was right there, and he wanted to hug her and say that he's back and she didn't need to feel like his death was her fault, but he couldn't because he _wasn't_ a human being, he was a lonely ghost, and he couldn't do anything about that.

"Shoyo? Are you there?" Tobio asked a bit frantically. "Did you leave?"

A few minutes passed before Shoyo's index finger tried to reach to the game piece, but was brought away against his will.

Next to him was ZoZo, and when ZoZo was next to him he couldn't do anything. 

"Don't hurt him," Shoyo managed to stutter out. "Don't hurt him, please."

The most frightening things about ZoZo was that he was any other average person. He was a grown man although he was surely past a hundred years old. When other spirits talked to ZoZo, he would never reply, for he only could through the board. Shoyo knew what had happened to the demon, and why he couldn't speak to others besides through a board, and why he wasn't what most people imagined (a completely black weird figure with red scary eyes or something).

Shoyo could only watch as ZoZo brought the piece slowly to _yes_.

"Who's there, then? I don't mean any harm," Tobio spoke a bit nervously, because Tobio knew he was home alone and nobody would be over until dinner time which is pretty far from now. 

ZoZo brought the piece to Z, then O, to spell his name. Shoyo noticed Tobio's spine had straightened in alarm, in fear, and Shoyo wanted to tell him to relax because ZoZo feeds on fear, but the only thing he could do was sit there and watch Tobio have a panic attack in front of him because he wasn't human, because he was a ghost, and humans can't hear ghosts without advanced technology.

"Where did Shoyo go?" Tobio asked. Shoyo wanted to float across the table and at least press himself against Tobio, because that was the only thing he could do, but he couldn't because if he did ZoZo would get mad. It was like being chained to the ground and watching the person you care about suffer before your very eyes.

**(im seeing things in the corners of my eyes now help)**

ZoZo spelled out _hell_. Shoyo bit his lip, wanting to protest, wanting to scream that he was _right there_ , across the table, and he was always going to be besides Tobio and he shouldn't worry because he's always there. Shoyo could sense Tobio's fright building up inside of him as he jolted in alarm, staring at the board with wide, fearful eyes.

 _Don't believe him, I'm right here._ Shoyo thought desperately, and to his amazement Tobio's head had risen and glanced directly at Shoyo, his navy-blue eyes boring straight into his. Shoyo stiffened, staring right back.

_Does he see me?_

A slow shake of the head from Tobio, but his eyes were still focused on Shoyo. He stared ahead and asked the board. "Why?" As ZoZo began to spell out _is evil_ , Tobio mouthed to Shoyo:

_I can hear you._

Shoyo's eyes had brightened up in relief, and he thought:

_Don't believe him. I'm right here, and I can't do anything. Say goodbye, please._

Tobio nodded and turned back to the board. "Okay. I would like to say goodbye."

There was a small hesitation from ZoZo, and Shoyo noticed the demon look up to stare at Tobio's eyes. They were frightened and disappointed, well, that was all ZoZo could see from his perspective. The only things ZoZo could see, Shoyo knew, were the negative emotions, because he was a negative spirit.

But good spirits, normal spirits, could see both positive and negative emotions.

Seeing Tobio in the state, ZoZo said _yes_ and rolled the piece to _goodbye_. Tobio said softly, "Goodbye."

He closed up the board, but Shoyo sat there, waiting for him to. When he finished, Shoyo stood up and leaned himself on Tobio's chest. The force wasn't strong enough to topple him over, only to make Tobio feel like there was hand being pressed onto his chest heavily.

"Shoyo?" He asked reluctantly.

 _It's me_ , Shoyo thought.

"Okay, good," Tobio said. "Why are you just leaning on me, though?"

_Because I don't know what else to do._


End file.
